The pit of insane and ramdom love
by jarhardar290
Summary: When sokka is trapped in a pit with a crazy gymnast who wants him desperately, how will he survive? Sokka X Tylee. Random crack insanity HASH BROWN FORK PILE HORN FAN AAAKANSJSBSJSJEBXJEBXJDBDJBDD enjoy!


**This is a random idea that's been stuck in my head for months and I have to get it out of my system. I personally think this is the most hilarious pairing ever. Enjoy! Random crack comedy, expect the unexpeted**

Sokka was asleep in his bed roll, dreaming about meat no doubt. The gang was camped on a river near a Forrest, on its way to the neares village. Sokka continued to dream of meat... Suddenly the earth split beneath . "flying pork come baaack!" Sokka said, sitting straight up in his bed roll. "Oh I'm just falling to my death, whew. Wait a second-AHHHHHHH!" Sokka continued to scream until he hit the bottom of the crack, which actually led into a cave. Small enough for two people to live in. "What the heck?!" He said aloud right as another crack formed on the oposite side of the room. And who fell out of it was the person he least expected. "High cutie!" Ty Lee said with a smile. "Back!Back I say, foul beast!" Sokka yelled at her, drawing what he thought was his sword but was actually a carrot. Ty Lee laughed and started slowly towards him."Your so cute when your scared!" At this point Sokka lost it and started to climb up the walls with his bare hands, crying like a baby."whyyyyyy!?" He got two feet up before the only thing he could grip onto broke off. He fell on his back and screamgd from the pain. "Awww, does little sokka need a hug?" Sokka at this point decided to try reverse psychogogy, not knowing if it would work or not."sure baby! In fact, screw hugging! Let's have sloppy make out against the wall!" He said, doing his best to sound like a drunken idiot. "Sorry," Ty Lee said slowly getting closer to Sokka."but I invented reverse psychogogy,and since you asked... yes." Sokka screamed in horror and passed out. The last he saw was Ty Lee dragging him towards the wall...

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CAMP...

"Hey guys,

have you see Sokka?" Asked Aang. "Nope", "nope", "nope", "he left his portable meat vault!" Toff spoke up," I found a deep crack in the ground of his tent. He'll be thrown back by a mysteryous spirit that has a obsession with odd pairrings." Everybody looked at her like she was insane. "Seems fine to me!" Katara said.

Sokka woke up on a nice comfy bed. He quickly realized that he never slept in a actual bed he remembered the events that had taken place last night. He rolled of to another side, and saw that Ty Lee was asleep on another bed. If he could escape somehow before she woke up... He quickly got up and was tip-toeing to the other side of the room when-"YAAAAAWWWWNNNN." Dammit, she had woken up! :( He jumped under his bed and hoped she wouldn't notice it. /PAUSE- let's just look at what's going on here. Sokka is currently whimpeuing under his bed, and his friends don't care. Just picture that in last airbemder cartoon looks. Yep, pretty sad. Thank you for you consideration.-UNPAUSE/ "oh my, where did my little cuttie go ?" Ty Lee was talking to herself and sokka could tell that she knew where he was. He always was a loud breather. Ty Lee kicked up the bed and grabbed onto Sokka' s shirt. She lifted him up until their noses were touching. " Now let's see how much you can take..."she purred into his ear. Sokka, with all his remaining strength, shoved her off him, and took a amulet from his pouch and put it on,that "I have a plan and its going to be awesome" look on his face. "I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice." His voice was now more powerfull, and deep. Ty Lee could feel the vibrations shaking her. "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked, losing her sense of confidence and for the first time, not completely head over heels for Sokka." This amulet let's me do things, powerfull things that only one person can do." Sokka said, closing his eyes and summoning all his power."who would that person be?" Ty Lee asked, getting in her overpowering and sugestve tone agian. Sokka took one step back and said something that made Ty Lee very turned on but scared at the same time."in the tounge of the dragons Dovakein, DRAGONBORN! FUS...RO DAH!" And the dragonborn shouted back the girl who was trying to get him, and destroyed a skull on the wall NOBODY had noticed before. A disembodied voice rang out through the chanber, shaking the dust of the walls."you have destroyed my last mortal remains on this earth, forgive me for using you as entertainment. I set free the young girl. My curse is broken." And as he said this they both flew up the holes where they came from.

THE END

**Thanks for reading, I just have had a idea about these two being stuck in a cursed room, and I had to get it out of my head. Flames and reviews are wanted, and this is just a one shot.**


End file.
